


Day After

by thatonewriterkid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonewriterkid/pseuds/thatonewriterkid
Summary: A brief conversation between Alex and Kara Danvers post feelings confession





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever work of fan fiction. Comments would be greatly appreciated! I apologize for any mistakes. I don't own the television show or the characters, just this work of fiction!

_We should be who we are and we should kiss the girls that we want to kiss_

Alex smiled as the memory ended from the previous night. Her brain kept playing it on loop but Alex wasn’t about to be mad about that. As she was about to slip back into what was the happiest night of her life, Kara walked up to her and jolted her back to reality. 

"What are you so happy about?” Kara asked with a questioning look on her face.

“Nothing” Alex said in a chipper tone as she sneakily took a glance at the woman at the crime scene who was currently occupying her every thought.

“If you say so” said Kara in a tone that suggested she already knew the answer.

Alex grabbed the folder that Kara was previously holding and pretended to read it as if she was briefing herself on the new case. She intended on telling her sister soon about her new relationship status but for now she wanted to keep this joyous moment between her new girlfriend and herself.


End file.
